Back To December
by just a liar
Summary: "I... Goodbye." I can just stare at her retreating form, shoulders shaking by her crying. And I understand her reasons, because it was her turn to walk away. Future-fic, Brittana. Give it a chance! R
1. Chapter 1

First of all, I'm sorry for not updating my other stories, but this idea was plaguing my mind… again

So, it's a future-fic, Brittana of course.

This is Brittany's POV and I'm planning on writing Santana's POV too.

Tell me if you'd like that (:

* * *

2 weeks have passed since I came back here.

There are so many memories of you and me in my mind, replaying constantly and leaving a bittersweet taste in my mouth.

The chilly air makes a shiver run down my spine and I smile because I've missed _this._

With _'this' _I mean so many things.

I missed being cold, I missed being in Lima and I really, really miss… us.

The 'us' we once were, the 'us' I so desperately want and the 'us' I'm almost sure will never happen again.

Lima is insanely loud this morning, considering it is like, in the middle of nowhere.

I just shrug it off as I continue my routine.

It consists on walking around Lima and seeing what I find, pretty simple, isn't it?

"Good Morning Brittany" It's Larry, the newspaperman

"Good morning to you too, Larry" I salute as I quickly scan the news

My eyes come to a halt and I freeze instantly as I read the headline of one of the papers.

'Famous Songwriter and Singer Santana Lopez announces her return to her hometown'

My heart thumps crazily as I reread the title for at least 50 times.

My vision is blurry and the words seem to dance as I stare blankly, mocking me and my weakness.

I can't look anymore so I diverge my eyes to the next paper.

But luck isn't on my side today, because the next headlines makes my knees go weak, too.

'Rumors about possible romance between Santana Lopez and fellow singer Laura Bolterk" (A/N: crappy name, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else.)

'Santana Lopez releases her own album named "My Songbird"'

"Are you okay Brittany?" Larry asks getting me out of my trance

"Yeah, I just spaced out, you know me." I reply with a smile and Larry just nods

"I'll see you later Larry!" And with that, I'm running as fast as I can to the nearest Music Store

* * *

7 times.

I have repeated Santana's new album 7 times and I still don't have the intention to stop.

I already knew Santana had hit it big in the Musical Industry, but she had done it with covers only.

Having her original songs in my hand is so overwhelming because I know that I'm not only holding one of the only copies in Lima, it is because I know these lyrics are Santana's heart and soul.

There's something dwelling in my chest, a feeling so beautiful and so heartbreaking at the same time that consumes me completely because I know the truth behind these 10 songs.

They are about us.

If anyone asked me, I could already say the songs in the order they are in the album.

The first four "Beautiful Eyes"," Somebody's Heartbreak", "Cold Coffee" and "Kiss me" are about the times when we weren't a couple.

"Kissed you" is the one that talks about our first date; it would be my favorite but it is a duet with that Laura girl.

"Last Kiss" is about our break up, "The Story of us" and "What hurts the most" are the aftermath of everything and "Give me love" is… it isn't a part of our story but I think it is the master piece of the album.

I sigh loudly as I recall the reason why we aren't together, it was my entire fault and there's no way it can be better again.

I stroll by the streets again; it's been 3 days since Santana's announce return and I have finally made up my mind.

As much as I want to see her, I think it is moment for us to move on, for me to try to move on.

But Fate is a bitch, and I realize that as I bump into someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking, my ba-" I stop ranting as I realize there's an extended hand reaching out for me

I grab onto it and I realize it possesses that familiar warmness I've been missing.

My eyes meet those chocolate orbs I've been waiting to see and my apology is long forgotten.

"Hi." I manage to choke out

"Hey." She whispers softly

There's an awkward silence and before Santana can talk I interrupt her.

"I love your album." I rush out quickly

"Thanks." She says shortly

It's her turn to break the silence and I look at her lovingly all the while

"I admit I'm still a fan of your dancing skills."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you were the best dancer of them in the tour."

I blush lightly and mutter a low thank you.

"Besides, how was Australia?" she asks trying to begin a conversation

"It was pretty cool. I'd always drea-"

"You'd always dreamt of visiting Australia, I know that." She cuts me off with a smile

"You remember that?"

"I… I remember everything." She replies while stuffing her hands into her pockets

And that's when I realize that's her 'I'm getting uncomfortable" pose.

Santana Lopez doesn't do feelings, and that I knew when I walked away from her declaration, bouquet of roses in one hand and her heart in the other that fateful December night.

"I'm sorry." I begin and when she doesn't interrupt I keep going

"I'm sorry because I know I _fucked _everything up. I'm sorry because I shouldn't have walked away. I'm sorry because I said goodbye instead of I lov-"

"Stop it. Just… stop it." She half yells- half whispers and I look at her with surprise

She'd never screamed to me, but I guess things change after 5 years of not seeing each other.

"I... Goodbye."

I can just stare at her retreating form, shoulders shaking by her crying.

And I understand her reasons, because it was her turn to walk away.

Another 3 days have passed and I have finally mustered up the courage to send her the letter.

Ridiculous, I know, but I can't bear to give it personally.

I know she's still in town, she won't leave until next week, so I have to chance to do it before it's too late.

I sign in the bottom of the letter and seal it in an envelope.

The content?

Well, let's say I decided to give a shot to songwriting.

I smile as I recall the title of the song.

Back to December.

* * *

Hope you liked it :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I'm finally back. Vacations have been surprisingly tiring and I'm actually happy they are about to end. I feel that my inspiration is bigger when I am actually engaged in a conversation; I haven't been alou to get out of my house due to 'insecurites'. I don't get it, I've lived here for 13 years and nothing has ever happened to me... Anyways, i think I've wasted enough of your time.

A/N: I don't own Glee or any of the songs mentioned.

* * *

**Neutral P.O.V.**

Not a day has passed since Santana received the letter and she is already in the waiting line for buying an airplane ticket.

Destination: Unkown.

As soon as the man before her ends paying, she places her credit card in the counter.

The woman in turn just raises her eyebrow and waits for Santana to ask for a flight.

"So? Which flight are you taking?" The woman asks after a minute of silence.

Santana doesn't dare to look at the flights and fidgets with her hands.

"Just give me one that leaves right now."

"Okay... So, it would be to H-"

"Don't tell me the destination, just hand it to me." Santana cuts off

"Fine."

* * *

Santana is already in the plane and she still doesn't know the destination.

She had put her headphones on to avoid knowing it.

She buckles up the belt and adjusts herself for the flight; hopefully she'd have some hours of sleep.

But it seems she won't because suddenly, inspiration hits her and she knows better than to stop it.

She asks the flight attendant for sheets of paper but the best thing she recieves is a bunch of napkins.

With a shrug, she lets the words flow.

* * *

The hours pass but Santana doesn't care, she's only focused in writing; only when the captain announces their arrival she notices the time.

She'd wrote 4 songs; four freaking songs in just a flight.

The names?

_Iris, Pieces_ (It almost didn't count because the piano part was missing), _A drop in the Ocean_ and _New York_ (A/N: Goo Goo Dolls, Red, Ron Pope and Snow Patrol.)

Santana smiles as she rereads them, knowing she'd have another Album coming soon.

* * *

After retrieving her bags, she finally allows herself to call her manager

"Santana, where the fu-"

"Save the curses, Bill. I have good news for you." Santana interrupts him while smiling

"It better be good. We are worried sick about you! We don't even know whe-"

"Hawaii, Bill. Hawaii. And the good news are that I've the beginning of a new album."

"Really? It's impossible! Not even a mo-"

"A month has passed and I already have 4 songs. Incredible, I know."

"You ought to stop interrupting me or I will te-"

"Tell my mom, I know. Now that I think it, that's not really frigthening for a 23 year old."

"I heard that." She hears her mother yell

"I take that back." Santana whispers and both Bill and her mother laugh

"So... you were saying about a new album..."

"Oh, right. Well, I hope to find inspiration and finish the album so when I get back I'll give them to you.

"Sounds good, but I warn you, if your lazy ass isn't here by the end of the weekend..."

"What will happen?" Santana urges after Bill's silence

"I just, expected you to-"

"Interrupt?"

* * *

She expected it, but still, she hoped it wouldn't happen.

As soon as she hung up the phone, a wave of fans came flooding at her.

Flashes blur her vision and hands scratch her arms in order to touch the one and only Santana Lopez.

Chants of 'I love you' and 'Marry me' remind her of the obsession of some fans.

She desperately tries to escape and finally manages to by a little hole in the army of fans.

She doesn't know how, but it suddenly turns out as in the movies, being persecuted by crazy admirers and paparazzi.

Everytime she looks back, there are more and more people running behind her.

'Safe heaven' she thinks as she spots a Taxi

She quickly enters the car and the taxi driver doesn't ask and just takes her away from the airport.

The road is short and she suddenly finds herself infront of a weird named hotel.

She pays the driver and literally runs towards the entrance.

The manager and the employees look at her weirdly, but she doesn't care; all she knows is that she made it.

* * *

After booking for 3 nights and having had a delicious meal she finds herself watching the TV with boredom.

The news flash up and she moans when she sees her name in the 'latest' section.

She turns the TV off and lets Morpheus take her away.

* * *

Those three nights were enough, because she managed to finish _Pieces_ (with a borrowed piano form the hotel) and write two more songs, _I'm yours_ and _Summer Paradise_.

She's already on her way back to L.A. when she feels a sheet of paper in the bottom of her briefcase.

The envelope is a little bit wrinkled and Santana doesn't hesitate in opening it.

She certainly didn't expect the letter to be from Brittany, or for it to be a song; but, well, some things (many things) are unexpected.

Silent tears fall down her eyes when she finishes reading the letter, and the urge of writing returns.

She wipes them off and proceeds to please the monster called inspiration.

The result is a sure to be hit: _Brittany _(Sara by Ed Sheeran).

* * *

The songs are immediately recorded, as she expected, and the album is shortly released.

It's a big hit and Santana is really happy because her career is obviosuly looking up.

She's nominated in the Grammy's to 'Album of the Year' twice, 'Song of the Year' with _Give me Love _and _Brittany_ and to 'Best new artist'.

A single concert has been arranged in L.A. and there's a rumor of a tour, but she's not sure if she's ready for it.

"It's time." Bill says as he puts a hand in her shoulder

She stand up silently and wipes her sweaty hands in her outfit, a simple red dress that accentuates her body perfectly but doesn't show much.

"Let's go girls." She whispers and as she walks towards the stage, Bill's laugh slowly disapears with all the cheers and chants that begin

* * *

13 songs later, she's almost dying from exhaustion.

But she can't stop, because she still has to sing her bigger hits.

She scans the crowd and there's a sudden pang in her chest as her eyes meet those she'd longed to see for so long.

Her breath hitches and her pulse quickens, all self control is slowly going away.

The grip in her guitar intensifies and she shakes her head lightly.

"Well, uhmmm... as all of you know, this song is...this one's for you, Brittany."

The crowd chants and she lets herself go with the music.

* * *

It seems as she had a major blackout, well, not really major because it was of just 3 minutes, but she can't recall what happened in those minutes.

She strums her guitar some times in order for the crowd to stay silent for a moment.

"This one's for all the broken hearted men in the house. And also for you girls, listen to the song, and then call me." She jokes and the crowd goes wild

The latina begins vocalizing and closes her eyes, feeling the vibration of the strings in her fingers.

She feels her music so much, she gets lost again in it.

* * *

She finishes the song, but the crowd chants 'More' with such urgency she feels she must continue, but she hasn't got any song le... That's not true, she's still got _that _song.

"This is really the last song, guys, so enjoy it. The name's Back to December, don't forget it."

* * *

I guess I'll leave it here, I hope you liked it and I'll try to update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

She strums her fingers lightly as she sings the last line of the chorus, leaving the final sound to echo for a few seconds before she opens her eyes.

As soon as she opens it, she regrets doing so, because the light blinds her and makes her eyes water even more.

She wipes the tears away and grabs the microphone signalling for the chants to stop.

She clears her throat and chuckles.

"Thank you. Thank you all for coming here, and thank you you who aren't. I think I thank the world for giving me the chance of being here tonight, singing to you and watching enjoy music as much, or even more, as I do. You are part of my present, now, part of my past and I hope, part of my future." And with that, she leaves the stage not before looking right into those baby blue eyes.

* * *

As soon as Bill spots her, he almost tackles her to the ground and peppers her face with kisses.

She chuckles as he continues showing his appreciation.

"You." He points at her chest "Definitely have a tour waiting for you. Scratch that, you have a future!"

"Why thank you, Bill. Now, I ju-"

"You know Grammy's are next week, right?"

"The hell I do." she whispers while hugging him tightly

* * *

She fidgets in her seat as she watches Katy Perry perform just a few meters away from her.

She's in the same building her favorite artists are in, and she finds herself struggling for air silently.

Taylor Swift has just smiled at her and Lady GaGa hugged her in her way to her seat; she has all the right to feel giddy.

Oh, has she mentioned she's in the same row as Frank Ocean and also sitting between Kelly Clarkson and Nate Ruess (the vocalist of Fun.).

"Nervous?" Nate asks her with a smile

"Yeah..." she replies looking shyly at him

"It happens everytime." Kelly chimes in and the other two agree with smiles in their faces

Santana smiles as Frank tries to make a joke and fails miserably, maybe she could get accustomed to fame.

* * *

_'It's time'_

She tells to herself as she forces her eyes to listen to the nominees for 'Song of the Year'.

The way she feels when she hears her name being called not once, but twice, is incredible.

She feels like she could explode, but she controls herself as Christina Aguilera opens the envelope.

"And the award for 'Song of the year' goes to..."

1...2...3...

"With Give me Love, Santana Lopez!"

It's all a roar of applause and nothing can be compared with this; Nate hugs her and kisses her cheek and ushers her to the steps pushing her slightly.

She's surprised she doesn't trip in her way to the microphone, but as she takes her trophy, she's sure nothig, absolutely nothing feels as good as this.

"Thank you. Oh my god, thank you." she begins as the crowd shushes

"I-I can't actually believe it. Me. In this stage, watching living leagends walk around with beautiful dresses and suits and... Wow. This is all too much." The crowd laughs "I... This song is actually my favorite, it represents everything I've felt in my life. I'm so happy people actually like it-"

"We love it!" Someone from the audience shouts and she chuckles as much as everyone else.

"I guess I'll thank you again, and I'll thank you everytime I remember this day."

She steps off the stage as the crowd roar again.

* * *

The third and fourth time she hears her name called doesn't make her less nervous, in fact, she is more anxious than ever.

But as she is called again for 'Best Album of the Year' because of 'My Songbird', she actually thinks she likes this giddy feeling.

But there's a feeling in the pit of her stomach that tells her this feels kind of shallow.

Without friends, life itself feels shallow.

She gives another akward speech people seem to like and she thanks them again before taking her seat.

As she sits down Nate smirks at her.

"Let us win something, will you?" He jokes and she feels herself smiling

"I'll think about it."

But the only thing in her mind are Nationals in her Senior Year.

* * *

The last award of the night makes everything feel nervous and anxious, and make it double when you are nominated.

She's against Frank and Nate and The Lumineers and OH GOD, she's sweating like hell.

When Maddona appears in the stage both Frank and Nate chuckle as she announces the nominees.

"Look at her." Frank says

"I know." Nate replies with a smile

"What is it?" Santana asks as she scrutinizes the announcer

"She knows it doesn't matter if she mentions the nominees." Frank answers with a shrug

"Why?"

"You've already won." Nate pats her shoulder and smirks

"What, no I ha-"

Her own name being called cuts her off and she finds herself pushed (again) towards the stage.

The trophy is handed to her and Madonna yanks her shoulders and kisses her.

She knows she accustoms to do so, but it still feels weird as she grabs the microphone with shaky hands and tries to steady herself.

"I don't know what to say." Everyone laughs at her comment "I've been dreaming with this moment since I decided I wanted to sing for living not a while ago. It was my Senior Year in Highschool and I had everything I wanted. Love, Friends, the Looks and all. Well, almost everything. The only thing I didn't have was... Championship, a show Choir Championship. This moment reminds me so much of when my friends and I finally won that title. I was a new face when the night started, but now I feel like you are all my family. Maybe I'm allucinating but I think Lady GaGa hugged me and Taylor Swift smiles at me." She's interrupted with the crowd's laughter "But either way, I feel home. Thank you, for reminding me of the good old days and thank you for being a part of my story."

The rest is a blur, full of chanting and hugs and invitations to after-parties she agrees to go.

Nate takes her with the rest of the band and her new group of friends to a roof garden full of people and alcohol.

When she's in her 5th cup, Nate drags her away and makes her sit down to avoid any accident.

"You love her, right?" He asks out of the blue

"Who? Madonna?" She murmurs drunkenly

"No, Santana. Brittany. You love her, she's your muse, isn't she?"

Tears are the only answers he gets as she breaks down as flashes start around her.

Nate takes her inside, but the news already have her crying her ass out in Nate's arms.

* * *

I don't know what I was thinking, BUT I have updated (: Hope you liked it. Any idea of what will happen?


End file.
